


Family means nobody gets left behind

by nival_kenival



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: THESE PEOPLE DESERVE BETTER, also I know this title is over used but I can't not, family au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nival_kenival/pseuds/nival_kenival
Summary: Imagine for a second that Izumi Curtis hadn’t let the two young orphans wander back to Resembool after they had completed their training, and had in fact adopted them into her family instead.((no beta, we die like men))





	Family means nobody gets left behind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xama/gifts).



When Izumi Curtis had sent two young, orphaned brothers out to live alone on an island for a month, she expected them to fail. She had expected to find them broken and beaten, ready to go back to Resembool with their tails between their legs. She was not expecting to find the two with fire burning in their eyes as they recited the meaning they had found in “All is One and One is All”.

 

Keeping these past incidents in mind, it really shouldn’t surprise her that, instead of a nice lot of training where she doesn’t get attached to her apprentices and sends them back to a place that wouldn’t accommodate their needs too well; she and Sig adopt them, or, at least, will ask them if they want to stay.

 

\---

 

“Are you sure about this?” She asked Sig, who was standing next to her in the kitchen, watching the boys play outside the window.

 

“We’ve wanted a child for years, and now two orphans (who you like) have fallen into our laps, so to speak, and you want us to turn them away? Send them back to being alone in a house on a hill, without even asking them if that’s what they want?” Sig asked, shaking his head in mild disbelief.

 

Izumi sighed, rolling her shoulders to try and release the tension that had been piling up there.

 

“You’re right… and even if they say no we can always watch them from afar, keep in contact with them, right?” She asked.

 

He nodded and reached up to gently massage her shoulders. As she became putty in his hands she noticed that dinner had finished cooking, and called out for the boys to come inside.

 

\---

 

Once the food had been eaten Izumi asked the boys to remain seated.

 

“Now I know that now you have completed your training you plan on going straight back to Resembool, but we -” She linked hands with Sig “-would like to offer you a second option… we’d like for you to stay with us, we don’t expect you to call us mum or dad but we would like to give you a place to stay and a place you can always return to.” She told them, watching their faces for their reactions.

 

Alphonse’s eyes had widened in shock, quickly turning towards Edward whose eyes had also widened.

 

“We don’t expect an answer tonight, we expect that you two have a lot to talk about amongst yourselves as this is a big change and if you went into it without thinking I’d be ashamed to be your teacher. So let us know at some point tomorrow, okay?” Izumi asked, smiling gently as the boys hastily nodded and excused themselves for bed.

 

\---

As soon as Alphonse had closed the bedroom door behind himself and Edward he turned and looked at his brother in shock.

 

“Teacher wants us to stay!” he exclaimed.

 

Edward nodded, rubbing his chin in thought.

 

“She said that we can stay here, implied that we wouldn’t be a burden… and there are two of them so it’d be less of a strain than if we went to Resembool… What do you think Al?” Ed asked, debating the merits of both mentally.

 

Alphonse walked up to the window and leaned against the sil, looking up at the stars with a hopeful look on his face.

 

“I’d like to stay here… I mean there isn’t much left for us in Resembool, you know? And Izumi and Sig care about us… in a way that reminds me of mum” He replied to his brother’s question softly.

 

Edward looked up at Alphonse’s reply, a soft smile on his face at his antics. He then lay back on his bed, looking up at the ceiling.

 

“Okay then Al, we’ll stay”

 

\---

 

The next morning over breakfast was when the Elric’s had decided would be the best time to tell the Curtis’ their answer.

 

“So… we’ve made up our minds” Edward started, as soon as everyone had finished eating their meals. Sig reached for Izumi’s hand.

“And what have you chosen” He asked.

 

Edward looked at Alphonse who nodded encouragingly back at him.

 

“We… we want to stay with you. We know you care about us and aren’t afraid to tell us when we’ve done something wrong. We can trust ourselves around you” Edward stated, looking the two adults in the eyes.

 

Izumi gasped and clutched her chest.

 

“We will not misplace that trust Edward, we are so glad that you’ve chosen to stay with us.” She gushed.

 

Edward and Alphonse flushed a little under her words but smiled at each other, everything was going to be alright.

 

Deep in the pits below Central City an ancient being tutted under his breath. Afterall his pawns wouldn’t be made useless like this.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from a discussion I was a part of in a discord... so I'm sorry that it's turned out this way but I made an attempt... I might even continue it but there's a lot of unfinished fanfic by me so we'll see


End file.
